Hollow Knight: Grimm Heart
by TheSaltiestTuna
Summary: After the knight destroyed the Radiance, it is left with no other purpose now. With nowhere else to go, the knight sets its sights on the rest of the world and decides to go on a new adventure! From fighting with monsters of darkness and collecting strange new relics, the knight only hopes it will find new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The little knight woke up to the sounds of water droplets hitting its shell. Its shell and cloak were covered in muck and grime from laying down in the muddy Junk Pit. The knight felt strangely invigorated after waking up from its latest dream. As it surveyed its surroundings, it noticed the large bug the knight found in that cocoon had left. All that remained was the delicate flower the knight gave to the bug as a token of friendship. It was just lying there on a pile of trash. Strange. Even Master Oro kept the knight's gift, as reluctant as he was to accept it. It wasn't a problem for the knight though. It simply got up and was carefully holding the flower in its childlike hands.

It stood there for a minute, pondering where and how the bug could've gone to. It looked far too plump to have navigated through the humid and quite smelly tunnels of the Royal Waterways. The knight quickly banished these thoughts from its head and it finally tells itself to stop stalling. There's some unfinished business to take care of.

_**...**_

It remembers back to when it finally found all three dreamers and it was on its way to the Temple Of The Black Egg. It had finally made peace with its siblings and the Void itself. It had explored almost every nook and cranny in this entire dead kingdom and it thought it was ready. But as it stood outside the infected temple, the source of all the infection, it felt something. It hesitated to walk inside the infected temple. Then it simply ran away from the area. It couldn't do it. I mean, how could it? It just felt something right then and there, the knight couldn't save this kingdom as much as it wanted to.

Want. It wanted to save this kingdom. That was when the knight realized it truly couldn't. This desire. It would doom them all. The knight knew this because it already happened before. Back when the knight first tried to escape the Abyss, it saw its older sibling's spark when they first saw each other. Then the knight remembered that it felt emotion, way before it even crawled out of the abyss and entered Hallownest.

Anger. Dread. And sorrow. Anger over their heartless creator. The dread of what would become of its sibling. And sorrow that it knew its sibling wouldn't live up with their father's impossible expectations. The knight didn't realize this before, but it first got to Hallownest, it knew that it felt emotion. It felt emotions it couldn't describe. Emotions it couldn't express. Emotions it couldn't show. If you were there with the knight as it explored the old ruins of Hallownest, you would know what it had felt.

Wonder, as it explored the beautiful ruins of Hallownest. Curiosity, as it explored its depths and secrets. Fear, as it anticipated for the next scary monster that would pop out. Accomplishment, as it defeated truly terrifying and difficult opponents. Sadness, as it once again explored the graveyard of its discarded siblings. And finally, hope, as it spoke and bonded with the few friendly faces spread across Hallownest.

The knight knew that it couldn't take on the mantle of Hollow Knight. It knew wasn't hollow, far from it. It would simply doom itself a life of isolation and loneliness until the Infection would inevitably burst out of him. So it ran. Even if the knight could contain the Infection, it didn't want to. It realized that it wanted to keep exploring Hallownest and maybe the kingdoms beyond Hallownest, but it couldn't. But as the knight walked familiar paths, it knew it had done all it could. The knight constantly tried to find excuses for itself to keep exploring. It simply couldn't however.

It knew couldn't run away from this forever, but it desperately tried to find new areas to explore. But as it explored the Royal Waterways, it found a strange new area it had never seen before. It was filled with mountains of junk and trash. How did the knight miss this?! But it happily began to explore the newly dubbed _Junk Pit_.

There wasn't much, but there was a strangely large cocoon in the Junk Pit. The knight didn't know what it was, but it saw a simple lock wrapped around the cocoon and it knew it had to find another key for this. It explored Hallownest, its entire layout remembered by heart, and it leads to him going back to the Coliseum of Fools. Again, there was a whole new area that the knight never knew about but would happily take the chance to explore. It eventually got a simple key from a strange fanatic bug that seemed to have gone insane without the Infection's help.

Eventually, it went back to the Junk Pit and unlocked the cocoon and it revealed a very large bug. It was still alive and the knight wondered what would happen if it hit the bug with its Dream Nail. What happened next would change the knight's life and maybe the entirety of Hallownest forever.

The knight was transported to a strange new realm called Godhome and it was there when the knight faced its greatest challenge yet. The knight was put through a deadly trial where it would fight the Gods Of Hallownest, most of which wore familiar faces. Pantheon after pantheon, the knight valiantly fought and attuned with the gods. It had died dozens of deaths as it fought through the pantheons with bindings that made the knight feel like the bug it truly is. After the knight thought he had finally defeated the fourth pantheon, the true and final pantheon revealed itself to the weary knight.

It didn't know if it can handle it anymore, but it wanted closure and so it fought the fifth and final pantheon of Hallownest. There, it had fought every single god it had ever fought. With no charms, it's nail severely weakened, it's shell ever so delicate, and capacity for soul reduced. It had died dozens of more deaths, each one getting further and further into the pantheon, only to be struck back down to the start.

The knight wanted to give up. It wanted to leave Godhome. But didn't have anything else left to do besides going back to that cursed temple. So it kept fighting. Over and over, he had attempted to fight the fifth pantheon. When it finally reached its elder sibling, the knight defeated the Pure Vessel and it had thought it defeated the pantheon. All its hard work had finally paid off. Or so had it thought.

The knight had a vision, a vision that involved the knight, the Pure Vessel, and their siblings. It was confused about what this vision meant, but it felt a form of kinship and comradery until they were all blinded by a bright light. A thundering screech roared throughout the vision before they were all consumed by darkness and a new guttural roar overpowered the screech.

That was when the knight was transported into a strange new room it had never seen. The light that illuminated Godhome could be seen by the knight. It was blindingly bright, but the knight could see the bright orb form wings. Then suddenly a large bug appeared in front of the knight. It appeared vaguely similar to the Seer. With a loud and mighty roar, the large bug began to attack and the knight was in the fight of its life.

_**The Absolute Radiance, Forgotten God Of Light**_

The knight wasn't prepared for this, but it quickly drew its nail and began fighting this new foe. It had never seen such a powerful foe before. This god was unrelenting, merciless, and above all, angry. The knight could barely keep with this god's attacks and it quickly fell to the god's light.

What was that? Why is it so powerful? Why did its presence feel so familiar? These were questions the knight was asking itself when it woke back up. Instead of feeling frustration or anger, it felt curiosity. The knight wanted to know what that god was. In all its time exploring Hallownest, it never encountered this being before.

It's newly invigorated curiosity soon drove the knight to challenge the pantheon with gusto. It soon began fighting the pantheon and because of all its practice, it was able to get to the last god of the pantheon quicker and quicker. After only five failures, the knight had finally triumphed over this god. But something strange happened. Instead of returning to Godhome, its shell shattered into pieces and the knight's shade was soon absorbed into a growing ocean of Void.

The mass was shapeless, without form or posture. But when the knight's shade was absorbed into the Void, it was given form. The form was given focus. All of a sudden, everything was finally clear to the knight. This god. This... monster. This was the reason why Hallownest had fallen. It was the source of the Infection and the sole reason why knight was created in the first place. The all-powerful god whose bright light was overtaken by a more paler one.

This god was now trembling in fear in the Shade Lord's hands, like a doll in the hands of a child. Guided by an unrelenting fury, the Shade Lord began tearing through the forgotten god. Essence began pouring out of the god as it screamed out in pain. With one last slash, the light was snuffed out and the Void began to leak and spread throughout Godhome. All of the Godseekers of Godhome was finally attuned with the God Of Gods.

_**...**_

Now in the present, the knight walks many familiar paths as it slowly ascends to the Black Egg Temple. But something strange has happened. The pulsating orange bubbles of the Infection were no longer present. No longer did the knight hear the large booming heartbeats. No longer were there horrifically mutated bugs that roamed the Forgotten Crossroads. Most of Hallownest was empty for the most part. The knight didn't encounter any other bugs or creatures during its trek to the Black Egg Temple. Everywhere the knight walked, everyone has gone into hiding. The ones the knight did find were also sound asleep and the knight didn't want to disturb them.

After hours of walking from the Junk Pit to the Forgotten Crossroads, it was finally standing right outside of the Black Egg Temple. As it entered inside, the knight walked along a dark hallway that was only illuminated by white lights. As it walked, it was reflecting on its journey and it felt no regrets. Ever since the knight was thrown down into the Abyss, it wanted nothing but to get out. Somehow, someway, the knight got its wish. It was able to muster the willpower to escape and its reward was to explore the majestic fallen kingdom of Hallownest.

As it bravely walked into the chambers of the famed Hollow Knight, it steeled itself for one last battle and drew its nail, ready for combat. But as it entered the room, it found out that the room was empty. The knight saw that its chains were broken somehow and it escaped! It didn't know where it could've gone, but as it ran out of the Black Egg Temple to find its elder sibling, Hornet was outside to greet the knight.

Though this wasn't the diligent and poised Hornet the knight has been seeing since Greenpath. She looked tired and it looked as if Hornet could collapse onto the ground any moment, but before she could fall, she used her nail as support.

"Little ghost, I was waiting all night for your return. I have been waiting for hours, but you did not come back. I thought you have perished, but as I was about to leave, the Infection began dying out. The orange bubble of Infection began to shrink and the beasts I have slain did not bleed of the Infection. Soon, I have been seeing creatures slowly be cured of the Infection. When I went out to the City of Tears, its residents were cured as well. I assume your absence may have something to do with this?"

The knight shrugged and gestured to Hornet it doesn't know.

"Well, whatever you were doing, the Infection seemed to have died off. I scoured all across Hallownest to see if the Infection had truly died out and it did. I could barely sleep and the few precious moments I did have, I saw you in the brief dreams I've had. Strange, don't you think?"

The knight pondered over that statement for a while until it decided to show it the strange mask it found in Godhome. Hornet looked surprised to see the mask and said, "That is impossible! Were you also in that arena fighting for all of those strange bugs?"

The knight nodded.

Hornet was thinking about something and said, "Was that where you were this whole time?"

The knight nodded again.

"Hmm. Do you mind recounting your adventures there? I have a black map chart you can use to write down what you did."

Hornet offered a black chart to the knight. The knight nodded and took the chart, writing down what it was doing at Godhome. It wrote of its countless battles, about the Godseeker, and the Absolute Radiance. After the knight was done writing, Hornet was reading over the chart with shock. She soon put the chart back into her cloak and said, "Thank you for doing this for me. I need to leave and go back to my mother's libraries. I think they might have the answers I need."

Hornet bowed to the knight and the knight returned the gesture. Before they left their separate ways, Hornet soon asks, "So what did you find in the Black Egg Temple?"

The knight shrugged and shook its head. Hornet looked concerned with the knight's answer but soon walked away into the distance. The knight soon began going back the Dirtmouth to check up on Elderbug. If Hornet was this tired, then the knight must've been in Godhome for a long time.

When it went to the chain leading up the Dirtmouth however, it saw that the light was a lot brighter this time. The knight needed to cover its eyes as it climbed up the chain and it was completely blinded by a flash of light when it ascended to Dirtmouth.

The knight quickly unsheathed its nail thinking it was the Radiance, but there were no ear-shattering roars. After a few seconds of getting used to the sudden light, the knight saw that the entire sky was a bright blue with white clouds. The sun was shining brightly and there was a strange chirping sound coming from a nearby tree. The loud winds that once blew through here are nothing but a gentle breeze now. It went around Dirtmouth trying to find the Elderbug, but no such luck. Zote wasn't here spouting out random nonsense either.

The knight soon went to Iselda and Cornifer's home, but the door was locked. Even with the locked door, the knight could still hear Cornifer's loud snoring, along with snoring that sounded like Iselda.

Dirtmouth was emptier as usual and there was nothing for the knight here now. It soon left Dirtmouth, leaving the small fading town a little emptier now. Just one more traveler who breezed right through this town without even saying goodbye.

_**...**_

The knight stood at the edge of Hallownest, the strong winds that prevented the knight from leaving were now dead. The knight could finally leave this dead kingdom. As beautiful and mysterious Hallownest was, the knight had already explored all it could. There were no other bugs to meet, no other monsters to slay. The Infection was seemingly cured and Hornet was off to find answers.

But the knight? There was nothing else for the knight to do. Ever since the knight put the Dreamers to rest, the knight thought its final fate was to replace its elder sibling's mantle as the Hollow Knight. But the Hollow Knight was nowhere to be seen and the Infection seemed to have died off.

It felt free.

It felt happy.

As the knight took its first steps out of Hallownest, it could only dream of what new adventures lie for it next!

The only question that plagues the knight's mind though, was this: Where did the Hollow Knight go?

* * *

**Author's Note: Howdy everyone and welcome to the new rewrite! Now, as I said in the Rewrite Announcement, I'm going to set some rules for what you should expect in this story. I'm also going to answer a few questions I feel like I'll get so you don't have to wait for the answer in the next chapter.**

**The Rules**

**Rule #1: The knight completely absorbs aura. Once the knight hits someone with its nail, their aura is gone forever. For example, if the knight hits Cinder with its nail and takes 5% of her aura, she will never heal back that damage.**

**Rule #2: The knight cannot control the Grimm with the Void Heart. Since I consider the Grimm a completely different entity from the void, they cannot be controlled by the knight.**

**Rule #3: The knight can absorb the semblance of anyone it kills. Using a semblance will be similar to using a Soul Spell, but will require 3 charges of soul to use a semblance ONCE.**

**Rule #4: The knight won't get an aura. End of discussion.**

**Rule #5: Once aura breaks, that person is completely useless in a fight. I always get frustrated at the constant inconsistencies with aura breaking and I want to stop that incontinency now. Once aura breaks, the victim will collapse to the floor IMMEDIATELY and will need to rest 5-8 hours before they're ready to fight again. They can also no longer use their semblances, they'll be too weak to use their weapons, and can barely keep their eyes open.**

**Rule #6: There are two different states of aura, passive and active. Passive aura won't drain your stamina, but characters will be more susceptible to attacks and characters can't use their semblance more effectively. Active aura will drain a character's stamina, but they'll get the full protection from their aura and can use their semblances more aggressively.**

**Now to answer some questions I feel will be asked.**

**The knight is around the height of an average human child.**

**The knight is not a bug. The vessels are a completely different species than bugs. Humans and faunus will not compare the knight to a bug.**

**The knight cannot speak, but it can quickly learn to write in any language.**

**The knight has Grimmchild as a charm.**

**The knight leaves Hallownest before RWBY begins, but will not be at the Dust Shop Robbery. Team RWBY will already have been assembled by the time the knight gets to Beacon.**

**_..._**

**Now that the rules have been established, I can finally start writing this fanfic now! Yay! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you relatively soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The knight happily explored a vivid forest filled with all sorts of strange wildlife and fauna completely different from Hallownest. The only thing comparable to this place was the Greenpath back in Hallownest, but the two locations felt extremely different from each other. Greenpath was humid and wet, with lakes of boiling acid and carnivorous plants at every corner. This forest was a lot less chaotic and it felt like the knight could take a nap without worrying about monsters eating it in its sleep.

As the knight wandered the serene forest, it would encounter some of the local wildlife. Most of them simply ran away when they saw the knight, but as the knight wandered deeper into the forest, it couldn't shake the feeling like it was being stalked. Every time it thought there was something behind it, there was nothing there. There was only the soft ambiance of the forest to keep the knight company. As the lonely knight trekked through the forest, it found the remains of what looked like a watchtower.

Nature had already taken back the tower, with the only thing remaining is the crumbling overgrown tower. The knight decided to explore the tower and find what lied inside the decrepit ruin. Just outside the tower lied a rusted suit of armor. The suit of armor was caked in mud and moss, with tiny pink flowers growing atop the helmet and chest. The knight picked one of the flowers and looked at its simplistic beauty. However, the tiny flower ironically paled in comparison with the delicate flower when the knight compared the two. The knight soon gently planted the pink flower in a patch of dirt.

The knight was oddly interested in the dirty suit of armor, constantly inspecting the armor. The armor itself wasn't anything special; it wasn't ornate or looked to have the finest craftsmanship, but it intrigued the knight on how long it has lasted. When the knight took off the helmet, tiny bugs began skittering out of the armor and the knight found the remains of its owner. With one gentle poke, the skeleton of the former knight seemingly disintegrated and left the suit empty. Just as the knight thought there was nothing else to find, the armor began to glow essence. After seeing that, the knight quickly unsheathed its dream nail and hit the armor, disappearing into the dreams of this knight.

_**...**_

As the knight arrived in the Dream Realm, the knight could hear whispers of the dreamer's past life. The whispers spoke in a familiar and old dialect; whispers that sounded of innocent children, a caring wife, and a fearful commander. When the knight did arrive in the Dream Realm, it was the watchtower, but it was back in its former glory. There was a large clearing where the forest would've been and there were other soldiers doing their daily routine. The knight went inside the watchtower and saw the dreamer's face.

The dreamer was neither a bug nor beast, but a completely new creature entirely. It seems these creatures speak a language the knight understands, but they spoke of things the knight wasn't familiar with. They spoke of creatures of pure darkness that had ravaged multiple villages, leaving nothing but ash and death behind. The dreamer was concerned about the news and he spoke out loud that he hopes these monsters won't attack his town.

The knight soon followed the dreamer's routine patrol across the dirt path, constantly vigilant for any monsters or bandits that may be lurking in the forest. The knight kept a close look on the dreamer but never revealed itself to him. The knight was interested in learning about these monsters that the dreamer was so concerned about. The patrol soon leads the knight to a small town where the townsfolk warmly greeted the dreamer.

As the knight closely followed the dreamer, they could hear a horn blow in the distance. The dreamer unsheathed his sword and ran to outside the town where he saw other soldiers creating makeshift barricades. As the soldiers prepared to defend the town, bows were drawn and swords unsheathed, monsters began running down through the roads.

Archers quickly began to unfurl a barrage of arrows at the invaders, but only quelling their numbers slightly. Some of the younger-looking monsters charged straight into the barricades, impaling themselves right into the wooden stakes. The more armored monsters simply broke through barricades and the horde slowly began to funnel in.

The dreamer and a few other brave fools were there to meet the horde straight on. The dreamer was very skilled with his broadsword, slicing through the monsters with ease. When a bigger monster showed up, the dreamer took out a strange blue crystal and threw it at the monster's feet. It froze the bottom of the monster and the dreamer thrust his sword straight into the monster's heart.

As more and more monsters began showing up, the dreamer was relying on those crystals rather than his impressive swordsmanship. As the horde began to slowly shrink, the dreamer and the knight could hear someone telling the other soldiers to push back the monsters. When the last monster of the horde was slain, the soldiers cheered in celebration and with their newfound confidence, they began making their way to the forest to face this threat head-on.

As the soldiers left, the knight soon followed the soldiers back to the entrance of the forest. As the soldiers went into the forest to face this threat, the knight already knew what was about to happen.

Thirty minutes didn't even pass without something going wrong. The soldiers were ambushed by the monsters and were being torn to shreds. The dreamer was fighting off the monsters as best he can, but it wasn't long until he was mortally wounded. As the soldiers began to retreat, two of them picked up the dreamer and they all began to flee. The monsters were relentless in their attack and were slaughtering them like animals. The monsters didn't even stop to feast on their flesh.

The soldiers retreated back to the watchtower where their wounded were being healed. The healers worked as quickly as they could, but the monsters have come to wreak havoc once again. The dreamer was fit enough to fight again and fought against the horde. He was weak from all the blood he's lost, but he was able to kill several monsters. It wasn't long until he tired and was set upon on the monsters. They savagely bit into his armor and maimed him horribly. The knight couldn't bear to watch and looked away. When all the screaming and fighting ended, the knight looked at the horrible scene the monsters have left.

There were no survivors in that attack and the monsters have left the watchtower as quickly as they found it. The knight looked at the savagery these monsters have brought upon these soldiers and looked upon them with sadness. The knight could only hope this was a nightmare, but as the knight looked upon the watchtower, it looked eerily similar to how the knight found it.

The knight had seen enough and looked at the spirit of the fallen dreamer. It wasn't long until the spirt floated up to the sky and the dream soon ended.

_**...**_

The knight had awoken once again in the real world. When it awakened, it was overcome with a sense of sadness as it looked at the rusted suit of armor. As it checked its surroundings, nothing but dense forest surrounded the lonely watchtower. As the knight bowed its head in respect of the former soldier, it heard the roars of the monsters in the distance. The knight unsheathed its ornate, but deadly nail and readied itself for battle.

Several creatures of darkness surrounded the watchtower. They were confused to find something that looked so similar to themselves, yet so innocent and full of delicious soul. This prey wasn't like the rest of them. This one held more soul than those troublesome humans can ever hope to have. They know the destruction those humans can bring, so they lied patiently before they could feast. Several monsters began to surround the watchtower, slowly wearing down the nerve of the minuscule creature.

Flocks of nevermore began to perch on the canopies, beowolves were stalking the knight from thick vegetation, and a geist quietly possessed the decaying stones of the watchtower. As time passed, more and more grimm began to surround the area and the knight was quickly getting restless. As soon as the knight trembled, all hell broke loose.

_**...**_

A beowolf began the attack and lunged towards the knight, but the vessel was able to react in time and slashed the beowolf across the back. Four others joined their comrade and began assaulting the knight with deadly slashes that could kill a lesser being in a single swipe. The knight weaved through the savage attacks with elegant grace while throwing out some counter-attacks as well, even killing two of them with a well-placed Great Slash.

The knight wasted no time firing a blast Shade Soul and the remaining beowolves. The blast of void penetrated through all three of them, leaving large holes in the middle of their chests and killing them.

Flocks of nevermore began to swarm the knight, constantly pecking and chipping its shell. A much large nevermore soon swooped in and picked the knight up by the shell and was carrying it higher in the air to drop it.

Unfortunately for the nevermore, the knight let out an ear-piercing screech and the nevermore dropped the knight before they could get too high.

As the knight plummeted to the ground, the knight saw the watchtower turn as black as coal. The tower soon began to take a more humanoid shape as it ripped its 'feet' from the foundation. The knight responded by landing unto the living tower with Descending Dark and turned the decaying tower into rubble.

When the knight returned to the ground, the monsters wasted no time in attacking. Several boarbatusks began charging right at the knight, but knight dashed right through them with its shade cloak. The knight soon attacked the dazed creatures, swiftly cutting them down with a clean Great Slash.

The flocks of nevermore were back with a vengeance, but the knight was ready for them this time. The knight began to pogo off the nevermore and as it began to ascend, the large nevermore from before swoops in and takes the knight for another ride.

However, instead of being in the talons of the nevermore, the knight was right in its mouth. The knight began to stab the nevermore's tongue and as it slower sliced away at its beak, the nevermore finally spit the knight out.

The knight wasn't done with the grimm though. The knight grabbed onto its tail and slowly, but surely began climbing the back of the nevermore. The nevermore tried to shake the knight off, barrelling through the air at high speeds, but the knight was able to hold on using its Mantis Claw. When the knight finally got onto the head of the nevermore, the knight began stabbing the monster through the head. The monster screamed out in pain and was quickly plummeting through the sky.

Seeing this as a way to kill two birds with one stone (or in this case, a flock of them with a really big bird) the knight steered the dying nevermore into the surviving flock of smaller nevermore.

The flock of nevermore never stood as they were crushed underneath the giant nevermore. As the knight got off the corpse of the nevermore, it saw the corpses of the grimm slowly disintegrate and leave nothing behind. Thinking that this was the last of it, the knight sat down near the ruins of the tower, right next to the same suit of armor that had miraculously survived the whole thing.

There was silence for a few seconds...

Then the knight heard a rumble.

As the knight got up, the knight saw the tower slowly reform. The rubble slowly began floating to create a large golem from the remains of the tower. The knight was extremely weakened from the fight. Large cracks adorned the knight's shell and a little void was beginning to leak out of its cracked shell. The knight stood up to stand against this living tower and as it looked at the rusted suit of armor, the knight had an idea.

The knight quickly began to crawl into the armor. The knight used its control over the void and it created a thin coat of void inside the armor that it can use to control it from the inside It was very similar to the kingsmould from the White Palace. The rusted suit of armor slowly went came back to life, its joints constantly creaking and squeaking as it stood right back up. The knight picked up its nail, now a mere dagger in this armor's hands and quickly got into position.

_The Living Tower_

The Living Tower wasted no time in attacking, launching one of its hands as a projectile. The knight just barely dodged the attack as it stumbled to the ground. The Living Tower soon launched its second hand at the knight who just barely rolls away.

As the Living Tower recalled its hands back to it, the knight began to ascend the tower. As it climbed the Living Tower, a hand tried to drag the knight back down to the ground, but it was able to shake it off. The knight was able to go inside the tower through a window and saw the mask of the geist controlling the tower. Grabbing its nail, the knight began stabbing through the mask.

The Living Tower began to desperately hit itself from the outside, hoping to collapse its own body onto the knight. The knight just decided to rip the mask off itself and was able to escape the crumbling building.

With the Geist's mask in hand, the knight soon crushed the mask in its hands. The mask promptly shatters and the tower crumbles once more. Hopefully for good this time.

_**...**_

The knight got out of the rusted armor and began to mend its shell with the remainder of its soul. The shell wasn't pristine, but at least it wasn't leaking void anymore. As the knight surveyed the armor, the armor itself still a bit dented, but it was still serviceable. With no sight of a clearing in this forest, the knight decided to bring the armor with it while it explored the forest. With no more soul and with a weakened shell, the knight soon climbed back inside the armor and began walking into the forest, hoping it could find the way out soon.

Unknown to the knight, there was an unknown spectator to the battle. A bird watched as the rusted knight wandered off into the forest. It looked upon the destruction the knight had wrought and it soon flew away from the scene. There was much to be done and it couldn't waste any more time.


End file.
